Battlestars for Earth
by Story Lover 1972
Summary: There are stories which the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Coloniess by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I did not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colony's by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Prelude

Presidential Compound of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol

Caprica City

Planet Caprica

Helios Alpha System

Martius 24, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 1, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

Richard Adar, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few blessed minutes. Today had been a day from Tartarus. First his chief of staff woke him up at the ungodly hour of 0300, to inform him of a riot in Tawa, capital city of Sagitara, over a Pyramid game of all things. It soon became clear that the Tawa Police Department had matters in hand, so why the President of the Twelve Colonies just had to be immediately briefed, was beyond Adar's understanding. Then on top of his usually heavy day, he had to put out no less than three fights within his party, over really stupid petty reasons. Not to mention fend of a disastrous new bill from the opposition party. Now he was just informed that Admirals Nagala and Corman were on their way for what they termed as a matter of Colonial Security.

The outer doors to his office opened and the two men in question walked in. Adar opened his eyes. "Gentlemen, I have had a very trying day, so please be to the point." He then gestured for the two men to seat themselves before his desk.

Nagala and Colman gave each other a look before facing Adar. Colman began. "Yes sir. We will be as succinct as possible. First Mr. President, do you recall Operation Pathfinder?"

Adar frowned. "Vaguely. Its an exploration mission if I recall."

Nagala gave a confirming nod. "Officially, yes Mr. President. To the public, its goal is to further Colonial star charts past the red line and find new resources for exploitation. However, its true goal is to find a habitable world we could secretly colonize as a back up to a successful Cylon invasion of the Colonies."

Adar nodded. "Now I remember, a sort of doomsday plan. I take it something was found?"

Colman stood up and walked over to a wall monitor in the Presidential Office. "Yes sir. But not what we expected." He reached into a pocket and pulled out an octagonal disk. Pushing a button a way unit slid down to reveal various electronics. The Admiral inserted the disk and immediately the angelic emblem of the Colonial Armed Forces lit up the screen. "To put is simply, we found an already occupied planet."

Adar sat forward. "Cylon?"

Nagala shook his head. "No Sir. Human."

Adar's brows went up. "Human? A lost colony?"

Colman picked up a remote and pushed play. "That is one way to put it. More accurately, it is THE lost colony. Mr. President, may I present you with the home of the Thirteenth Tribe."

A beautiful blue planet with white puffy clouds started to rotate on the screen. Adar scoffed. "Oh common Admiral, surely you don't expect me to believe that you have actually found the mythical world of Earth?"

Colman looked the skeptical President in the eyes. "That is precisely what I am saying." He held up his had to stall the President. "Please sir, let me explain." He replayed the video, which split into two screens. On the left was shown an obvious Battlestar, then two other ships. The right showed the service pictures of Colonial officers. "Operation Pathfinder involved three ships, the Battlestar Hera under the command of Commander Ashley Lyndel and two Gunstar escorts, the Sword commanded by Colonel William Stoner and the Orion commanded by Colonel Greg Denton."

He clicked the remote which started to show gun camera footage from various Vipers. "Commander Lyndel held her ships at the edge of the system and sent in stealth Vipers to scout the systems third planet, from which they were intercepting a host of transmissions." The footage started showing cities and some of the close ups clearly showed humans. "At first, they were not sure what they had found. As you can see, recon very quickly revealed a human population. They also uncovered numerous broadcasts, both audio and video. However, most were in unknown languages. One of the languages was close to ancient Kobolian and Hera was fortunate to have a crew member who speaks it. To make a long story short, they were able to learn that the people of the planet as Gaia, which according to our experts is close to the ancient Kabolian word for Earth."

Adar's eyes went wide. Nagala gave the President their next piece of evidence. "The broadcast that used the word "Gaia", was a news report on an ancient ship their people had found buried on one of their continents. The narrator reminded her audience that the ship had been discovered about 50 years ago and carbon dating revealed it to be over 4000 years old. They evidently found some type of record that referred to the ship as the Athena's Gift of the Planet Kobol."

Adar gasped. "By the Gods, you have found the thirtieth tribe. They actually found one of the Gallons? And it is intact?"

Colman answered. "The report did not mention the condition of the ship. It mostly covered another document that was found, stating that the Athena's Gift was part of a fleet that brought a tribe of Kobolians to Earth. The reporter mostly discussed a debate on its merits in a place called United Nations and evidently the question of if they were the decedents of the colonists.

Adar leaned forward. "You mean they don't know they are Colonials? They forgot Kobol?"

"Evidently Mr. President. The reported did mention that it brought into question everything the peoples of Earth thought they know. However Sir, as interesting as this has been, its not the reason why we had to see you."

Adar could not believe his ears. "What could possibly top the discovery of Earth?"

Colman frowned. "This Mr. President." He clicked on the remote which started the video again. Flashes started showing up around Earth.

Adar squinted. "Are those…"

"Yes sir. That is a fleet jumping into Earth orbit. And before you ask, it is not Earther, Colonial nor Cylon. The question of alien life has just been answered." Adar could only blink at that statement. Colman continued. "The fleet that you see was part of an advance force. They call themselves the Calimar. They demanded the immediate surrender of Earth…

Battlestar Hera

Orbit of Pluto

Sol System

Martius 17, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

May 25, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

Ashley Lyndel watched the broadcast with fascination with the rest of her crew in CIC. The signal was being relayed by Raptor 354, which was on the far side of Earth's single moon. To think they have found their long lost cousins….

"Raptor 354 to Hera! Dradis contact!"

Ashley quickly looked up at the Dradis screens as one of her officers announced. "Dradis contacts confirm, multiple contacts, Earth orbit silhouette unknown."

Ashley did not like surprises. "Action Stations. Ready Vipers for launch, standby FTL and signal Sword and Orion to be prepared for combat jumps."

"Yes sir!" Her officers started to carry out her orders.

"Action Stations! Action Stations! Set condition one throughout the ship, this is not a drill. Pilots, man your vipers. All stations prepare for combat jump…"

"Hera to Sword and Orion. You are ordered to Action Stations and prepare…."

"Commander, new signal coming in. Its from the unknown fleet and is being broadcast in all of Earth's languages."

Ashley ordered, "On speakers."

"Attention to the creatures that call themselves Humans. I am the Herald of your Overlord of the Greater Calimar Union. As of this moment your lives as you know it have ended. You are now the property of the Overlord. Those that serve well will be rewarded, those that don't will become food animals. Prepare to receive your masters."

"WHAT THE FRAK!" Exclaimed a Lieutenant. Ashley agreed with him. She turned to her XO. "We will jump with Sword to Raptor 354 and launch everything we have. Frank, prep the nukes. I want these Mother Frakers out of my sky."

"Yes Commander." Ashley picked up a headset. "Patch me through to Orion." "Your on Commander." "Hera Actual to Orion Actual."

"This is Orion Actual. We are ready Commander…"

"Greg, shut up for a minute. I need you to do something you are not going to like. I want you to stay hear and monitor. If something happens to Hera, you are to return to the Colonies and warn the Admiralty."

"Like hell…."

"Colonel use your brain for a minute. There are twenty enemy ships to one Battlestar and two Gunstars. Very bad odds. We need the fleet. Our brothers and sisters are depending on it.:

"Very well Hera Actual. We will wait just long enough to see if you can chase this abominations away then make for Colonial Space with all possible speed."

Ashley gave a nod that the Colonel could not see. "Thank you, Orion Actual. May the Lords of Kobol see you safely to the Colonies."

"And I pray that the Lords of Kobol keep and protect you Commander. Orion Actual out."

Ashley looked over to her com officer. "Ship wide." She waited a few minutes then spoke. "You all just heard the threat delivered to our brothers on Earth. They may be lost family and they may have forgotten their past. But they are still sons and daughters of Man, fellow Colonials and this is a Colonial Warship! By the Lords of Kobol, we will not allow our brothers and sisters to be enslaved or worse!"

Ashley's XO shouted. "SO SAY WE ALL!" The crew shouted back, "SO SAY WE ALL!"

Ashley gave the order. "JUMP."

Office of the Presidency

Presidential Compound of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol

Caprica City

Planet Caprica

Helios Alpha System

Martius 24, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 1, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

Colman stopped the tape. "Orion stayed long enough to watch Hera and Sword jump into the Earth's moon orbit. The enemy detected them and sent most of their ships to deal with them. The fight was brutal and one sided. Nukes were used against us, and Orion reports no survivors. However, we were able to inflict major damage to the Colimar ships and they jumped out. Hera and Sword sacrificed their lives to buy us and Earth time but we are not sure how much."

Adar was quiet for a long moment. He then looked up. "I don't like the fact that we have evidently stumbled into a war."

Both Nagala and Colman did not like the sound of that. "Sir, we can not…"

"Wait Admiral, I am not finished. I may not like that we are now at war, but I also agree with the late Commander Lyndel. Earth is a Colony just as much as Caprica and is entitled to Colonial protection. I believe the Colonial people will demand nothing less. So, how quickly can the fleet respond?"

Nagala held in his relief. "I was hoping you would say that. I have already sent warning orders to BSG's 62, 49 and 79. These three groups are currently ready for immediate deployment and all combined consists of 17 Battlestars, 24 Gunstars , 7 Misslestars and 38 Strikestars. Also we have a division of marines on 4 Marinestars. That is what we can send on short notice. With this group, I want to also send whats left of BSG 75."

Adar was not that familiar with Battlestar Groups but this one sounded familiar. "If I recall correctly, Galactica is part of BSG 75."

"Yes sir. BSG 75 was originally 7 Battlestars and various escorts from the Cylon War. Only three Battlestars have survived, Galactica, Pacifica and Colombia. Of these, Galactica is the only one currently in service. Pacifica was retired last year and Colombia about two years ago. However, Pacifica and Colombia are still operational we just need to get crews and supplies together."

Adar was confused. "Those are old ships. Why do you want to send them?"

"You are correct Mr. President. They are old and all three are in need of refit. However, they are operational, can make it to Earth and more importantly can fight once they get there. I want to gift them to our cousins."

Adar frowned. "Why?"

"Earth has very minimal space capabilities. Basically a few space stations and so odd spacecraft. Their combat forces are planet bound and no match for any space faring power. They need to be able to defend themselves but they also need to learn how. Those old Battlestars can give them some defense and at the same time, help them learn modern warships and tactics."

Adar was nodding. "Interesting. Well lets fine tune the plans and then get our advance forces on their way. You will also have to get the rest of the fleet ready for War and I need to address the Quorum."


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I do not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colonies by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Battlestars for Earth

Chapter 1

Commanders Quarters

Battlestar Galactica

3 AU from Planet Caprica

Helios Alpha System

Martius 25, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 2, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

Authors note: An AU is an astronomical unit(s). 1 AU is the distance between Earth and the Sun.

Commander William Adama reached over to pulverize the annoying noise maker, better known as his alarm clock. Sitting up he ran his hands over his face. Like Galactica, he was getting up there in years and it was not too far off to retirement. He forced himself out of his bed to start his morning routine. He had just got out of the shower when the growler phone started to demand his attention. Picking up the receiver, his gruff voice answered. "This is the Commander."

On the other end was his senior watch officer, Lieutenant Felix Gaeta. "Sir, we just received priority orders from Fleet HQ. Galactica is to jump to the bone yard and you and the XO are ordered to Picon Anchorage and report to Admiral Coleman."

Adama huffed. Surely they were not thinking of scrapping him and the old girl just yet. "Did they say why?"

"No Commander." Adama could tell his officer had more to say. "Out with it Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir. The President called an emergency session of the Quorum. He has also called a press conference to address the Colonies at 1300. Something is definitively going on, sir."

Adam closed his eyes and prayed to the Lords it was not the Cylons. "Thank you Mr. Gaeta. Have the deck prep a Raptor for launch and have Colonel Tigh meet me there. In the meantime, you are in command until I return. As soon as the Colonel and I leave, jump Galactica to the Bone Yard and await further orders. And Mr. Gaeta?"

"Sir?"

"I don't need to tell you to keep your eyes open. Launch a CAP as soon as you jump and take the ship to condition two."

"Yes sir."

Adama hung up the phone and quickly put on his uniform before making his way down to the hanger deck. His executive officer was waiting for him at the hatchway.

"Morning Bill. Any idea what this is all about?"

"Not yet, but I don't think I am going to like it."

Saul Tigh snorted. "That's for fraking sure. Well I suppose we should get to it." The two officers boarded the raptor as Lt. Gaeta's voice announced. "All stations make ready for FTL in t minus 5 minutes."

Adama looked at his pilot as he sat down. "Know where we are going Boomer?"

Lt Sharon Valerii turned to face her superior officer. "Yes sir, Commander. I am your taxi to Picon Fleet Headquarters."

Adama gave a nod. "When ever your ready Lieutenant."

"Aye aye Sir!" The raptor lifted off and exited the flight pod. As soon as she was clear, Adama looked out the canopy and watched his ship jump away. Valerii announced. "Jumping in five, four, three, two, one, JUMP!" With a flash the raptor was gone.

Picon Anchorage

Headquarters of the Colonial Navy

In orbit of Planet Picon

Helios Alpha System

Martius 25, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 2, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

With a flash, a raptor jumped into Picon Fleet space. Picon Anchorage's control officer looked at the dradis as IFF gave the proper identification. "Raptor 092 this is Picon Anchorage Control."

Lt. Valerii responded. "Picon Control, this is Raptor 092 of the Battlestar Galactica. My call sign is Boomer. I have Galactica Actual and XO aboard. Request docking instructions."

The controller quickly checked his list for expected arrivals. "Confirmed Boomer. We are clearing a pad now, stand by and hold current position."

"Understood Control." Sharon looked off to the right of the massive station and her eyes went wide at what she saw. "Commander, are we at war?"

Her ECO, Lt Karl Agathon, leaned up and looked out to see what she was looking at. "Sir I think you should see this."

Both Adama and Tigh stood up and hunched over to see out the raptors front canopy. Off to the right of the station, many fleet ships where lining up in convoy position. There had to be at least a thousand vipers out on CAP.

"Frak me, that's a lot of ships." Tigh commented. Adama nodded in agreement. "I would say about three Battlestar Groups." He then answered Boomers question. "I am not sure Lt. But I think it is possible."

Control then came back. "Boomer, you are cleared for landing pad delta. An escort will be waiting for Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh. Once landed, your raptor will be prepped for prelaunch back to Galactica."

Sharon looked to the Commander, wondering how he was going to get back. Adama leaned forward and pushed a button. "Picon Fleet Control, this is Galactica Actual. Please clarify your last transmission."

"Commander Adama, welcome to Picon Anchorage. Sir I have been informed that your meeting with Admiral Colman is not expected to take long. Your raptor is going to be made ready to take you back to your command with minimal delay. Admiral Coman's orders sir."

Adama just grunted. "Well boomer, you heard the man. Take us in."

"Aye sir." The raptor quickly made its way to landing pad delta, which then lowered the raptor into the anchorage. As promised, an officer was waiting for the Commander as he disembarked from the raptor. "Welcome Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh. This way please."

The officer quickly turned and started to walk away. Adama and Tigh just gave each other a look and quickly followed. After all they did not have much choice. They were quickly brought before Admiral Coleman who looked like he was in the middle of a half dozen irritating things all at once as various officers made there way in and out of the office. He held up a finger to indicate he needed a minute as his other hand had a phone to his ear. "I don't give a flying frak what that jackass wants. Battlestar Valkyrie will join the expeditionary forces, no ifs ands or buts. And you tell that old warmonger that if one single Colonial vessel crosses the Armistice line or antagonizes the Cylons in any way, I will personally space his ass, right after I shove a grenade up it! Am I in anyway unclear!" The Admiral listened for a few minutes, grunted and then hung up. He mumbled. "Fraking moron." He looked up and returned the quick salute from his two subordinates. "Ah. Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, please have a seat." He turned to the other officers invading his space. "Give us the room."

Once the doors were closed and they were alone, Adama spoke up. "Sir. Forgive me for eavesdropping but I take it from your conversation that this is not about the Cylons."

Coleman grunted. "No it is not. Though if General Maximum had his way, it would. That idiot has never forgiven me for axing the Valkyrie mission to go into Cylon space. Anytime a mission comes up for the Valkyrie he tries to interfere and insist we send a force in strength to see what the Cylons have been up to all these years. I think the fool is unable to comprehend that would start another war."

Tigh spoke up. "Forgive me sir, but shouldn't we know if the toasters are about to frak with us?"

Coleman smirked. "Oh I didn't say we are not keeping an eye on them, just that we don't need to send a Battlestar to do it."

Adama nodded. "Yes sir. So if this is not about the Cylons…"

Coleman quickly consulted his watch. "Its almost time for Adar's press conference. What the President has to say will give you both the necessary background." He picked up a remote and turned his wall screen on. Adama and Tigh turned to watch.

The screen showed a reporter in front of the gates of the Presidential Compound. "...to address all the Colonies. While it is not yet known what the President will be saying, I can report that the Quorum of Twelve has been in emergency session since early this morning."

The screen split to show a news anchor. "Connie, have you heard any word about a possible Cylon attack?"

"Bruce, there has been absolutely no word coming from any source about the Cylons. However one of my sources confirmed that three battle groups are currently gathering in orbit of Picon. This has lead many to fear that there is currently a threat to the Colonies."

"Thank you Connie. That was Connie Morgan of the Caprica City Journal. For those just joining us, President Adar is set to address all the Colonies in just a few minutes. No one on the President's staff is willing to disclose the subject matter however what is known is that the Quorum of Twelve has been in emergency session since 3 am local Caprica time. Also known is that elements of the Colonial Fleet are gathering at Picon, leading many to believe that the Colonies will soon be at war if we are not already. We now go to the Office of the Presidency for an address from President Adar."

The screen cut to the Seal of the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, then cleared to show President Adar. "Good afternoon my fellow Colonials. First let me say that there has not been any attacks or incursions by the Cylons on the Colonies or any of our space. While it is true that your Quorum has been in session and the fleet is mobilizing to deal with a treat to the Colonies, it has nothing to do with the Cylons.

Two years ago, the Colonial Fleet launched the Pathfinder Mission. Its goal was to expand our knowledge of the Universe and seek new resources and planets for our benefit and use. The Admiralty sent the Battlestar Hera commanded by Commander Ashley Lyndel. Hera was escorted by the Gunstars Sword and Orion commanded by Colonels William Stoner and Gregory Denton. Six months ago, the Pathfinder group found nebula about ten jumps from Colonial space. Inside this nebula is what astro-physicists refer to as a wormhole.

Put simply, a wormhole is a tunnel through space and time that connects two separate points of space together. Most wormholes are unstable and transitory. This one though demonstrated an unusual stability and did not dissipate after being watched for two weeks. A probe was launched and sent through the wormhole. It arrived safely on the other side and was able to signal back to Hera.

Commander Lyndel intended to drop a navigational beacon for further follow up by our scientists when the probe started to pick up on radio and television signals from its side. After much debate, Commander Lyndel allowed a volunteer Viper pilot to go through the wormhole." The screen split and on the left of the president, the picture of a young Colonial officer was shown. "Lt. James Marks successfully piloted his Viper to the other side with no ill effects.

Lt. Marks discovered that the other end of the wormhole was 1 AU from an eight planet solar system and that the signals were coming from the third planet. Lt. Marks Viper was equipped with stealth capabilities and he was able to approach the third planet undetected. What he found will forever change the Colonies.

Commander Lyndel brought her group threw the wormhole and launched Raptors to confirm Lt. Marks discovery and gain more information." The screen changed to show a blue world with white clouds. "It is with extreme pleasure that I inform you that we have found our lost brothers and sisters. My fellow Colonials, may I present the Planet Earth and home of the Thirteenth Colony of Man."

The President paused to allow for shock. Adama gripped his chair and his eyes went wide. Tigh whispered, "Holy Frak."

The President continued. "How we know this is Earth will be released at a later time. For now, rest assured that we know this is Earth. We do yet know what happened to our Brothers but what we do know is that at some point in their history, the Thirteenth tribe lost its knowledge of Kobol and whom they are. It is only a recent discover that has given them a hint at the truth. For this alone, I would feel obligated to send a mission to Earth and share with them our rich history and what it means to be Colonial.

However, there is a much more pressing reason why we need to rush to our brothers side." The screen then cut to show the footage of the Calimar jumping into Earth orbit and their demands. The footage then showed Orion's view of the battle between the Calimar and the Battlestar Hera and Gunstar Sword. "I regret to inform my fellow Colonials that all were lost in the battle. Commander Lyndel and the crews of the Hera and Sword will be mourned and remembered. Their sacrifice will not be in vain.

I have ordered the Admiralty to bring our forces to full alert. As I speak, a task force is assembling in Picon orbit to rush to Earths aid. Let us remember that Earth is the Thirteenth Colony and we will not allow one of us to be enslaved and murdered. So Say We All. Thank you."

The screen switched to the Seal of the Presidency. After a minute, Adama repeated. "So Say We All." He turned back to Coleman. "Admiral. Give us the supplies and Galactica will be combat ready in 12 hours."

Coleman smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Galactica's resupply is already underway. That's why I had you send her to the bone yard. There is a fleet replenisher that was already prepping Pacifica and Colombia. Crew should be embarking shortly."

Tigh could not resist. "Why sir? Don't get me wrong. Galactica is one tuff ship. But these are old ships, sir."

Coleman nodded. "I am aware of that Colonel. The reason I am getting them ready for combat is because they are going to be the ships that create Earths Planetary Defense Fleet."

Adama gasped. "Your going to give Galactica, my ship….."

"Commander, I know what Galactica means to you. But lets face it. She is old and in a few years would either become a museum piece if she is lucky or worse scrapped. That was the fate awaiting Pacifica and Columbia. Earth does not have any space forces. At least this way, Earth can learn how to use, fix and fight with modern Battlestars and the old girls get to continue with dignity."

Adama thought about it for a minute before he agreed it was a much kinder fate for his beloved ship. "What about my crew."

Coleman smirked. "Well, we now can not afford to loose any Colonial personnel, so I will just have to find something else for you and them to do." He picked up a piece of paper. "Oh look, here is that something else." He handed it over to Adama.

Adama quickly read the paper and handed it to Tigh. "The Warstar Olympia?"

Coleman nodded. "Absolutely. Your people have performed superbly with Galactica. Even knowing that she did not have much longer in service, that did not stop your people from taking care of her as if she was the flag ship of the Colonial Fleet. That deserves a reward."

Adama was glad that his people would have somewhere to go. "Good. May I ask who will command her?"

Coleman just looked him in the eye. "Olympia's commanding officer is and will be, William Adama."

Now Adama was frowning. "Warstars are not commanded by worn out Commanders that are about to retire."

Coleman went back to smirking. "Yes, we will need to deal with that as well. Commander Adama, I DO NOT regret to inform you that your request for retirement is denied. As of this date and time you are hereby promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. You are required to take Battlestar Group 75 to Earth and then teach the Earthers in Battlestar operations and maintenance. Once Olympia's construction is complete, you are to assume command with the crew of the Battlestar Galacia."

He handed over Admiral bars to Adama. He then turned to Tigh. "I am afraid though you will need a new Executive Officer as Commander Tigh will be assuming command of the Battlestar Poseidon once she is complete."

Tigh gasped. "Why the frak are you promoting me!"

Coleman laughed. "Direct. I like that. Because you deserved it and the fleet needs able Commanders and that would me you. Besides, Pacifica will need a Commander for the journey to Earth and I have no one else I can spare. Admiral Adama, you might as well hand Tigh your Commander pips. Gentlemen, you have your orders. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I do not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colonies by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Battlestars for Earth

Chapter 2

CIC (Combat Information Center)

Battlestar Pegasus

Picon Orbit

Helios Alpha System

Martius 25, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 2, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

Rear Admiral Helena Cain looked at the task forces disputations on the plot table. She had a frown as she considered the hasty plan. Seventeen Battlestars with escorts. A total of 86 warships not counting the Marinestars. Impressive but Helena knew not to underestimate an enemy. If they could not bring the entire fleet, they should at least bring the Warstars. However with just two in active service with a third still being built, the President and Quorum where not about to let them leave the Colonies. When she tried to push the issue she was told to concentrate on her own command, BSG 62. Basically, she was told to mind her own business.

Her XO spoke up. "Admiral. Atlantia just jumped in system. Admiral Nagala is requesting you and the Admirals of BSG 49 and 79 to go aboard for a meeting."

Helena kelp her opinion to her self. "Very well Colonel Belzen. You are in command until I return."

"Yes sir."

Battlestar Atlantia

Picon Orbit

Helios Alpha System

Martius 25, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 2, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

Cain stepped off the raptor and saw her fellow Admirals waiting for her, Rear Admiral Jason Conner of BSG 49 and Rear Admiral David Tenner of BSG 79. "Gentlemen. Shall we?"

The group of officers made there way to the Commanders quarters, where they were told Nagala was waiting. The trip was quick and they were soon saluting their superior officer. "Have a seat Admirals." Nagala pulled out a bottle and 4 glasses. "Ambrosia?"

Cain wanted to decline but one does not refuse an offered drink from a Fleet Admiral. After toasting one another and swallowing the alcohol, Cain asked. "Sir, is there any possibility we can get at least one Warstar?"

Nagala huffed. "You just don't quit do you Helena. I thought you were told to stop asking."

Cain shrugged. "Sure, by some flunky in Adar's office."

Nagala narrowed his eyes. "That flunky is the Secretary of Defense and our boss. You will show proper respect Admiral!"

Cain stiffened. "Yes Sir."

Conner came to the defense of his fellow Admiral. "Sir, I agree that Admiral Cain occasionally looks down on civilians but she has a point. We need more firepower and a Warstar…"

Nagala interrupted him. "We are not going to get a Warstar no matter how much we ask. Believe me I myself have pleaded with the Admiral of the Fleet and the Secretary until I was blue in the face. Hell I went to the President himself. So if the answer to me is still no, you can be damn sure its no to you three. So lets work with what we have."

The three responded. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now then. The good news is that we are just the advance force until the main fleet can assemble. We will need to leave a good size force behind to secure the Colonies least the Cylons get any ideas, but we should still get at least half the fleet in a few weeks after we arrive. So our mission is to secure Earth space and hold it until the Fleet arrives. Questions?"

Cain asked. "When do we leave?"

Nagala looked up at the clock. "We shall make the first jump in a little less than 14 hours."

Admiral Tenner asked, "Why then? Our task force is already assembled. Why the delay?"

"We are waiting on BSG 75."

The others were astonished. Admiral Conner asked the question on everyone's mind. "Sir only Galactica is left of BSG 75."

"Not entirely true. Pacifica and Colombia were moved to the bone yards but have not been touched yet. As we speak, crews are boarding and bringing them online. Also, I have additional personnel searching the Bone yard for anything else that can be made operational in the next twelve hours. So far, they have successfully activated 3 Titan I Gunstars and a Pre Cylon War Misslestar. Last update mentioned the possibility of a few strikestars and I believe they found a Cylon War era Constructionstar. If they can get it and the others operational in time, they will all become part of BSG 75."

Cain was confused. "Why are we bringing these old ships back into service?"

Nagala leaned back. "As you know, it takes a minimum of a week to go from the Colonies to Earth. Not exactly easy for a rapid response from the fleet if the need should arrive and Earth currently has no space defense forces. BSG 75 is going to found the Earth Defense Force, or what ever they decide to call it, similar to the other Colonies home guard units. This will help Earth catch up with the Colonies and protect themselves long enough for the Colonial Fleet to reach them if the shit hits the fan."

Admiral Conner closed his eyes. "If I remember correctly, Galactica is missing most of its armor. Pacifica was retired because of electrical problems and Columbia had a fire in her engine room. I imagine the other ships are in worse shape. Will Earth have the time or ability to refit these ships?"

Nagala leaned back. "That is why I want that Constructionstar. It will give them the ability to start an Anchorage to address those issues. For Galactica, I have teams pulling armor plating from various ships in the bone yard to far gone to salvage. A fleet replenisher will bring the armor with other supplies with the main fleet. Pacifica can still make it to Earth and her KEW's are not electrically controlled, so she can defend herself. However she can't launch or receive Vipers until her electrical is redone. The bone yard has the electrical systems from the Battlestar Omega which has been scraped. I am told it is in excellent condition and can be installed in Pacifica with little difficulty. As for Columbia, repairs were made to her engine room and will suffice for now, however she does need a complete refit. The other ships will also need work but they will do in the short run."

"What about Vipers and Raptors?" Asked Cain.

"That is the good news. The Tauron Home Guard just recently replaced half of their squadrons with newer Viper V's and Raptor 4's. Their old squadrons are still fully operational and maintained. They are a mix of Viper II's, III's and even a few IV's. The Raptors are types II and III, also well maintained. We have enough to bring 2 Battlestars to full strength with spares to fill out the other ships. And Galactica is already carrying full wings, though they are mostly Viper V's, a few VI and one new VII."

"Are we going to let Earth have Galactica's more modern fighters?"

"Yes. We will have to make sure their pilots are brought up to speed but we were going to have to do that with the older vipers anyway." Nagala then changed the subject. "Lets talk deployment…"

CIC (Combat Information Center)

Battlestar Galactica

Fleet Bone Yard

Helios Delta System

Martius 26, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 3, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

12 hours later

The fleet bone yard orbited the gas giant Hestia in the Helios Delta System. Ships that made it to the bone yard tended to be put in storage for a while in case the fleet changed its mind, while workers at the bone yard worked on dismantling older ships first. Parts that were still serviceable and of use to the fleet were put in storage, while obsolete parts, weapons armor and hulls where scraped and shipped out to various recycling companies. The oldest ship in the yard was a pre Cylon war Caprican Dreadnaught, the Delphi. She was 125 years old, commissioned when the Colonies still warred with one another. Most of her systems were already stripped out and her weapons were long gone. She didn't even have engines, not to mention jump drives. The only reason she had not been turned into scrap metal yet is because of talks of turning her into a Museum. Still, if the backers could not come up with the funds in the next few years, she was going to be turned into soda cans.

She did have one redeeming quality though. Her armor was intact and was of the grade used in the original Colombia class Battlestars. It was just a matter of removing it and prepping it for Galactica.

Unfortunately, there was no time for even one plate to be welded on Galactica. Adama's twelve hours were up. He looked at the list of the ships that made the cut for BSG 75. Three Battlestars, six Gunstars, four Strikestars, 1 Misslestar and 1 Constructionstar. All of the ships needed repairs of one sort or another, really they could all use a refit. Still, for twelve hours worth of work, it was impressive. "Dee, signal the fleet. We jump in ninety seconds. Mr. Gaeta, start the clock. "

"Yes Admiral. All ships, prepare for FTL in 90 seconds."

"Yes sir. All stations, FTL jump T minus 90 seconds."

Crew started to secure their stations for FTL as Gaeta started the process to jump the ship. "Setting jump for 0955. 4519. 3245 for Position Alfa. Coordinates set, syncing with fleet. FTL, T minus 60 seconds. Fleet syncing now. Three vipers still on approach, estimate landing in 15 seconds. FTL T minus 45 seconds. Final viper aboard and secured. Retract flight pods. FTL T minus 20 seconds. Fleet secured and ready for Jump. All stations FTL Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 JUMP!"

CIC (Combat Information Center)

Battlestar Atlantia

Position Alfa

10 AU from the Cyrannus Star System.

Martius 26, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 3, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

(Authors Note: The Cyrannus System is the home star system for the 12 Colonies in the 2003 series. It consists of 2 pairs binary stars that constitute Helios Alpha, Helios Beta, Helios Delta and Helios Gamma.)

The crew was working hard to make sure that all ships of the Task Force had made a successful jump. So far there had been no unexpected problems. Each ship had made its scheduled jump. They were just waiting the Galactica and company. "Admiral, except for BSG 75, all units of the Task Force are present and accounted for."

Nagala nodded. "Excellent. As soon as Galactica arrives, I will address the fleet."

A few minutes later new dradis contacts announced the arrival of BSG 75. "Dradis contact. Colonial IFF's confirmed. BSG 75 now present and accounted for."

Nagala turned to his coms officer. "Fleet wide." After a few minutes, he picked up a headset. "This is Atlantia Actual to all Colonial Units at Position Alfa. I will not waste time with needless speeches. We all know why we are here and what is at stake. We do not know when the enemy will attack Earth, so we will continue to jump until we reach the wormhole, resting only long enough till our jump engines are recharged and ready to make the next jump. We can not wait for any ship that falls behind. Should that happen to you, make what repairs you can and follow the fleet. We need each and everyone of you.

One last thing. Given that nature of our mission, the Admiralty has decided on a name for the task force. From this moment on, we will be Strike Fleet Earth. It is in our brothers name that we shall fight. Stand to your duties. The fleet will jump in 30 minutes. That is all."

North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD)

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

United States of America

Planet Earth, Sol System

Aprilis 2, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 10, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

1300 hours GMT

They were getting their asses kicked. There was no other way of putting it. The battle was only 30 minutes old and already the United States had lost 40% of its fighter force. The Calimar fighters were faster, better armed and more maneuverable. Even the new F-30's were getting creamed. Losses to the World's other Air Forces were heavier.

"We just lost the Clinton Battle Group. Many sailors reported in the water. Navy is launching SAR's now."

General Patrick Fitzgerald could not even spare a second to grieve as he ran the battle. "What is the position of Air Force One?"

"Sir, Air Force One is crossing the Rockies now. Should we divert a fighter wing…."

"No colonel. That will just make them a target." He looked at a wall screen the showed the position of the Presidential Aircraft. "They are close to Area 51. Have it land there and get the President underground. What about the joint chiefs?"

"Still trapped in the Pentagon. The enemy ships are still bombarding the area from space. The Vice President…"

Another voice interrupted. "SIR! Enemy troop transports are landing at LAX!"

Los Angeles International Airport

Los Angeles California

United States of America

Planet Earth, Sol System

Aprilis 2, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 10, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

1415 hours GMT

Amy Wilkins was running for her life. Aliens had landed at her airport and immediately strange tanks started to attack anything that moved. She had barely escaped her Delta Airliner, were she had been a stewardess for the last three years, before it was hit with weapons fire. She turned and tripped over a body.

It was a soldier with a gaping hole in his chest. She quickly covered her mouth to hold in her gasp. It was then she heard children's pain filled screams. Not knowing what came over her, she picked up the rifle and followed where the screams were coming from.

Creatures from hell were surrounding about 17 kids ranging from 3 to 12 years old. Amy looked at them in horror. The aliens were about 6 foot tall, reddish brown skin, overly muscular, black eyes and wide mouths with razor sharp teeth. They were humanoid but looked like the descriptions of demons from the Bible. And they were torturing the children with some sort of box like device that shot an electrical charge at the kids. One of the demons grabbed a 12 year old boy by his throat and pulled him up. The boy managed to kick him, which pissed the alien off.

Amy threw up at what happened next. The alien roared and bit into the boys jugular, killing him instantly and then proceeded to eat the poor child. Other aliens were putting collar like devices on the other kids. Amy could not take it any more. She jumped up and started firing. "GO BACK TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!"

She was able to kill the one that had been eating before the others shot her in the chest. As she fell to the floor, dying she prayed. "Lord Jesus, please deliver us from this evil…"

Scenes like this would repeat themselves over and over all around the world in the next 10 hours. More prayers were raised for deliverance. Depending on whom you ask, either God or the Lords of Kobol were listening.

CIC (Combat Information Center)

Battlestar Atlantia

Outside the Wormhole

2 AU from Sol System

Aprilis 3, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 11, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0300 Hours GMT

The fleet finished the transition from the Wormhole to normal space. The jump engines were cooling and would be ready to jump to Earth in another 20 minutes. Nagala had sent Raptors ahead to scout the situation. His coms officer informed him, "Sir receiving report from Raptor 298. Enemy warships in orbit and are engaged in Planetary Bombardment and troop landings." The coms officer listened for a few seconds. "Sir, Raptor 298 is picking up on a transmission from Earth going over all stations."

"Engage translation software and relay to fleet." The software was a last minute addition from linguists from Caprica University. Nagala hopped it worked. There was a few minutes delay before he heard a strange language in the back ground and the software started to translate.

"…is General Fritzgerald of NORAD. It is my sad duty to report that President Henderson is missing and presumed dead. Others in the Presidential succession chain are either dead or similarly missing. Our NATO allies have experienced similar problems. As such, I am assuming command of all NATO forces.

Reports of Calimar landings in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Detroit, Paris, London, Bonn, Moscow, Beijing, Osaka and many other places are confirmed. The enemy fires on anything it sees as a treat. Worse, I can confirm that the enemy is targeting our children for enslavement. We were able to liberate one camp and the children had been horribly abused and a collar fitted around their necks. The purpose of this collar is to inflict pain. Attempts to remove this collar have not yet been successful, I am confident though we will find a way.

It has also rumored that the Calimar have engaged in killing humans for food. I wish to God that this was just a rumor, sadly it is not. In short we can expect only the very worse from the Calimar and in cases of capture, death would be a blessing.

It is true that our military forces are having a difficult time fighting this enemy but we can not let this lead us into despair. We must give our all. All of us must fight. Each man woman and child of Earth must fight. We must make the Calimar pay for every single soul and inch of earth of our planet. We must wage total war on them to make their victories hallowed and hopefully too costly to continue. We have no choice. If we do not fight this enemy with our all, the Human Race will end with us.

With this in mind, I am ordering the opening of all armory's to any human willing to wield a weapon. If you can, make your way to the closest Military Unit. They will welcome you and help you fight these abominations. May God be with you all."

The CIC was stone quiet until a crewmember broke the silence with a quiet prayer. "Lords of Kobol, save and protect your children of Earth. Send your strength against your enemies…"

Nagala raised his voice which was broadcasted to the rest of the Fleet. "SO SAY WE ALL!" He looked at the shocked faces of his crew. "SO SAY WE ALL!" The crew on Atlantis and across the fleet echoed back. "So Say We All." This was not good enough. Nagala narrowed his eyes. "Is this the might of the colonies? Are we to let our brothers suffer? Are we to allow these creatures who are worse than the Cylons destroy the Thirteenth tribe?"

"NO! No Sir!" Was said over and over again.

"No? Then say we go and show these monsters just whom they are fraking with?!"

"YES! We are with you Admiral."

Nagala listened as his crew and he assumed the rest of the fleet get pissed. "Then in the names of the Lords of Kobol, we will rescue our brothers on Earth and make these Aliens regret ever hearing the name Human! SO SAY WE ALL !"

On Atlantia and across the fleet, thousands of voices shouted. "SO SAY WE ALL!"

"Strike Fleet Earth, ACTION STATIONS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I do not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colonies by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Battlestars for Earth

Chapter 3

Viper Launch Bay

Battlestar Galactica

Outside the Wormhole

2 AU from Sol System

Aprilis 3, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 11, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0317 Hours GMT

Captain Kara Thrace better known as Starbuck and if you asked her, the hottest pilot of the fleet, tightened her seat restraints as her Viper moved into position for launch. She listened to Gaeta's voice, "Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 JUMP!" There was the familiar uncomfortable nausea associated with a jump and then it pasted. "Extending flight pods, all vipers launch in 30 seconds."

Starbuck grabbed the stick and impatiently waited. Normally she would be cracking jokes to her quasi brother and friend Major Lee Adama or Apollo as he was known to the fleet, but she was more pissed than she had been in a while. Nagala's speech had managed to stir in her feelings of righteous indignation and a desire to avenge her brothers on Earth.

"Starbuck, Galactica Control. LAUNCH!" She hit her turbos and the Viper VI rocketed out of the aging Battlestar like a bat out of hell. She quickly joined up with her wing. "Starbuck to Vigilantes, form up on my wing and target enemy fighters at 319 karam 12. And for fraks sake watch your sixes."

Her fellow viper and raptor pilots confirmed. Raptors formed up above the vipers and fired their canons at the enemies. Each viper picked an enemy fighter and opened up on them. The Calimar for their part responded with equal violence.

Starbuck was in her element. She had already killed 9 enemy fighters and was lining up and a tenth when an alien voice sounded over her coms.

"Foolish creatures. You will seize these senseless attacks and surrender to your Masters. For each moment you delay, 1 part of your whole will be designated as food animals."

"This is Strike Fleet Earth Actual to all the Calimar. On behalf of all the Colonies of Kobol I have the following message. You will release any captives you have unharmed and leave this system forever, never to return. If you refuse, then in the words of our Earth brothers, you will face total war. As for your demands for surrender, go frak yourself!"

The Calimar snarled and three enemy vessels turned towards the Atlantia. Starbuck hissed. "Starbuck to Atlantia. Three enemy capital ships now targeting you…"

"Galactica to all wings. Radiological alarm, I say again Radiological Alarm. Enemy vessels at 367 karam 15 have armed nukes. All wings attack!"

Apollo came on the line. "Frak. Atlanita's wings are out of position. All Galactica squadrons. Time to razzle dazzle. Vigilantes target starboard ship. Wolfs, you have the port vessel. Angels the middle. And the rest of you follow me in and take out their fighter screen. All Vipers one pass and take out as many launchers as possible. Raptors line up on your targets and launch two nukes each. Vipers will then intercept anything trying to take out our missiles. And for the Lords sake, watch your asses!"

"Atlantia Actual to Galactica squadrons. Thank you for the assistance. Be advised I am opening up with my KEW's, so stay out of my line of fire."

Starbuck radioed the members of her wing. "You heard then man. Know lets go give these frakers a warm Colonial welcome." Screaming her defiance, the vipers flew into the enemy, killing many.

The Calimar were not just letting the Colonials have their way. Just as many Vipers and Raptors started dying as Calimar. However, the Vipers were able to punch through and took out about a forth of the enemy launchers and quickly swung back around just as the Raptors launched nukes at the three enemy ships with each ship targeted by no less than 8 nuclear tipped missiles each. By this time Atlantia's squadrons had returned and helped the others escort the nukes in, paying a very heavy price. Despite all efforts, only 5 missiles made it, three on the port ship and two on the middle ship.

The port ship was consumed by nuclear fire and immediately destroyed. The middle ship was damaged but still in the fight. Now it was the Calimar's starboard ships turn. She ripple fired 30 nukes right at Atlantia. The speed of the missiles where triple that of the Colonials. Some where intercepted but over half reached the Atlantia. At first her heavy armor protected her, but as more and more nukes impacted, she died, fires consuming her decks. One nuke hit her main arms bunker and that flagship, pride of the Colonial fleet exploded in all directions taking all hands with her.

CIC

Battlestar Galactica

"Lord of Kobol have mercy." Whispered the coms officer Lt. Anastasia "Dee" Dualla as she watched the death of the Atlantia.

"Radiological Alarm. Multiple enemy ships now launching nuclear ordinance at the fleet." Yelled Gaeta.

Adama swiftly looked up at dradis as he yelled. "Dee give me fleet wide." Dee gave a nod to the Admiral. "This is Galactica Actual. I am assuming command of the fleet. All vipers, screen the ships of the fleet. Gunstars and Strikestars, attack targets of opportunity. Missilestars, stand by for multiple fire missions on designated targets. Use of nuclear weapons is authorized and ordered. Battlestars, fire main KEW's at enemy capital ships and stand to with nuclear ordinance. Stand by for targeting orders from Pegasus Command." He turned. "Dee get me Pegasus." Another nod. "Pegasus this is Galactica Actual."

"This is Pegasus Actual. What do you have in mind."

"Helena, I want you to use Pegasus's fire command systems to match Colonial units to enemy targets for maximum effect, then broadcast targeting solutions to fleet units."

"Understood. Adama, I never thought I would see the day that you were willing to use networked computers. Pegasus Actual out."

Adama snorted and waited. Lt. Gaeta spoke. "Receiving targeting telemetry from Pegasus Command & Control. Request activation of targeting computers."

Adama did not like it but rationalized that the Cylons were not present and they had bigger problems. Besides which, Galactica's computers where by definition ancient and had dead man switches to turn them off in the event of an enemy virus. "Do it."

"Targeting systems on line, relaying targeting solutions to KEW's and nuclear ordinance. Nuclear missiles are now loaded in missile launch tubes awaiting arming."

Adama turned to his new XO and both of them pulled out key chains from under their uniforms. The inserted the keys into different slots and turned to one another. "One my mark. Three, Two, One, Mark!" Both turned their keys at the same time, and a warning started to chirp.

Gaeta looked down at his board and announced. "Warning, all hands warning. Nuclear ordinance is now armed. The use of Nuclear weapons has been authorized. Stand by time on target launch!"

Clocks around the CIC synced up to a countdown and all members watched them count down to zero. "NUCLEAR MISSLE LAUNCH!" Each Colonial vessel that carried them launched their nukes at the enemy and space soon had over one thousand warheads flying against the Calimar.

The Calimar had not been idle. Before and during the Colonial counter strike, they had continued to launch their own weapons of mass destruction. Colonial warships died in increasing numbers. Already two Battlestars were destroyed four more critically damaged, twelve Gunstars were destroyed or damaged, the Strikestars took the heaviest hits with over fifteen destroyed. The Colonial force was now down to seventy one fully operational and undamaged warships out of the original one hundred and one that came to Earth. Also thousands of vipers and raptors where eliminated before the Colonial strike hit their targets.

That is not to say that the Calimar had not taken damage before the Colonial counter strike. Out of the original two hundred and thirty eight warships they had in orbit, fifty seven where either destroyed or out of commission. The came that nuclear counter strike. Despite heavy KEW rounds keeping the Calimar busy they were still able to destroy about forty percent of the incoming missiles. That still left six hundred missiles, which roughly translated to at least three missiles per enemy ship.

The more heavily armored capital ships where best suited to survive the multiple nuclear hits, yet all took damage of one sort or another. That said, a third of these warships were outright destroyed. As for the escort vessels, well, they suffered sixty percent casualties. They were now down to one hundred and eight to the Colonials seventy one. The remaining Calimar continued to attack.

North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD)

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

0315 hours GMT (two minutes before the arrival of the Colonial Fleet)

General Fitzgerald listened to the briefing in dismay. On the hole, the Air Forces of the World were down to ten percent strength. There was no denying it. The Calimar had air superiority. Ground forces were in better shape as they were able to dig in but were of little use with the continuous bombardment from space. Also they enemy had not been shy on using weapons of mass destruction. Already nukes had hit the cities of New York, Seattle, London, Dresden, Kiev, Vladivostok, New Deli, Shanghai and for some strange reason Petra in Jordon.

Most of the world's civilian leadership was missing or dead. Given the deadly situation and an outside enemy, most of the senior leadership of what was left of the Worlds military were engaging in unprecedented levels of cooperation.

Communications were maintained by landline, which was being completely ignored by the enemy. The Calimar had long ago destroyed all of Earth's satellite's, indicated they considered them a greater threat. Fitzgerald could only conclude that since the Calimar was a more technology advanced race, they could not comprehend that a technology that was over two hundred years old and as simple as twisted pair wire, could coordinate the forces of Earth.

This enabled Fitzgerald to come up with a plan with the help of General Wu Fang of the Peoples Liberation Army. Granted, it was despite, but is was their only hope. It fact, he was getting an update on the status of that plan.

"…the British RAF has 27 fighters 15 bombers and 42 helicopter gunships, hidden and at the ready. The pilots are on five minute alert." Concluded General Walter Norman of Britain.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. General Wu, has your staff decided on an optimal time for the attack?" Asked Fitzgerald.

"We have. Based on intelligence, the Calimar operate on a eighteen on and six off in their offensives. During the six hour period, only thirty percent of their force is active. This usually takes place between the hours of 0300 and 0900 GMT."

A German officer asked. "Is this consistent worldwide?"

General Wu confirmed. "Indeed. We do not fully understand, however we will take advantage of this weakness. Therefore, it is our position that we should attack a few hours into this cycle at 0500 GMT, Comrade General."

Fitzgerald received a nod from most of his staff. "We agree. As for the date for our offensive, I believe…."

Voices started interrupting in the various command centers. Fitzgerald frowned as a Colonel rushed into the conference room he had been holding his call in. "Sir! We are intercepting new signals in Earth orbit. Also ground based systems are detecting more ships in orbit, and sir? They are attacking the Calimar!"

Fitzgerald blinked. He spoke into the conference phone. "Can anyone else confirm…"

Wu spoke before anyone else can. "Comrade General, it is confirmed. Our ground based observatories are watching them now. I can relay video…"

Soon on the screens, showed the battle between the two obviously different fleets hitting one another. Another voice came on the line. "This is Colonel Aison of the Army of Greece. We have been monitoring communications and the new comers are speaking a form of ancient Greek that we are able to understand. Relaying translation now."

Fitzgerald listened to what was obviously attack signals between fighter pilots before he heard, "Foolish creatures. You will seize these senseless attacks and surrender to your Masters. For each moment you delay, 1 part of your whole will be designated as food animals."

"This is Strike Fleet Earth Actual to all the Calimar. On behalf of all the Colonies of Kobol I have the following message. You will release any captives you have unharmed and leave this system forever, never to return. If you refuse, then in the words of our Earth brothers, you will face total war. As for your demands for surrender, go frak yourself!"

Fitzgerald had both hope and fear at the same time. On the one hand the enemy of my enemy is my friend. On the other, "Strike Fleet Earth", was ominous. He hoped that it did not indicate sinister intentions by the new comers.

Colonel Aison came back on the line. "Gentlepersons. Please note that they new comers refer to themselves as the Colonies of Kobol. My staff believes that…."

Fitzgerald made the connected. Athena's Gift…Dear God were these their cousins for another planet. Were those that discovered that ancient ship correct and they were related to the colonists from that ship and in turn… "Colonel Aison, please try to reach someone from that new fleet."

CIC

Battlestar Pegasus

0345 GMT

Pegasus rocked with another nuclear hit. Helena Cain managed to keep her balance as she gave orders to fight these frakers. "Mr. Frisk, reload all missile tubes and ready a second launch. Mr. Marvin, have the battle computers calculate a new strike and relay to the fleet."

Her coms officer interrupted. "Sir, we are receiving a signal from the surface."

Helena picked up a headset. "This is Pegasus Actual. Whom am I speaking with?"

It was a bit hard to understand the dialect but she spoke enough ancient Kobolian to understand. "This is Colonel Barak Aison of the Army of Greece. I am speaking on behalf of the leadership of the military forces of Earth. We first would like to thank you for attacking our enemies. Without being ungrateful, may we know who you are and why are you here?"

Helena understood the Colonel's concern. If she was in his shoes and after all they have endured, she would also be suspicious of the Colonial Fleet. "Colonel Aison. I am Rear Admiral Helena Cain, Colonial Navy. I am one of the commanding officers of what is known as Strike Fleet Earth. We have been sent by the Twelve Colonies of Kobol to rescue you, our brothers and sisters, from this horrid enemy."

She anticipated the Colonels next question. "We call ourselves Strike Fleet Earth in honor of you. This is because this fleet fights in the name of Earth and it is for the people of Earth that we are here. The reason we do so, is because you are also of Kobol. I understand that your people have forgotten their history and only recently began to relearn the truth. We will help you with that. For now, we intend to kill every last one of these Calimar frakers that refuse to leave your system."

Colonel Aison. "We that you and your compatriots for everything you are doing for my people. As you say, we will have much to discuss but for now, the enemy awaits." There was some rapid conversation in the back ground, then the Colonel was back. "Please forgive me Admiral. I have just been informed that we are going to launch our own counter offensive against the enemy on Earth. This was not supposed to happen yet, but you have given us a golden opportunity."

"I agree Colonel. I will see what support we can send your way…"

Another nuke hit Pegasus and a monitor fell onto of Cain knocking her out. Her XO yelled, "ADMIRAL!"


	5. Chapter 5

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I do not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colonies by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Battlestars for Earth

Chapter 4

CIC

Battlestar Pegasus

Earth Orbit

Aprilis 3, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 11, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0350 Hours GMT

The last nuke had fatally wounded that proud warship. Multiple explosions shook her down to her space frame. Alarms were sounding across the board. Everyone knew that their protector did not have much life left to her.

Pegasus's executive officer, Colonel Jurgen Belzen picked himself off the floor and frantically searched for his commanding officer. He saw her face down on the ground with blood streaking thru her hair. "MEDIC!"

Medic's were already arriving and quickly went to work on the Admiral. "The cut is shallow. Head wounds bleed and look worse than they are. Still she may have a concussion…."

As much as Belzen wanted to watch over as the medics worked, the ship and crew needed his attention. "Status!"

"Command and Control systems are off line. Dradis is also out. Missile tubes one thru nine have been crushed. We have lost half our KEW batteries. Port flight pod has been separated from the ship. We have fires on decks one three five seven and eight. We have red lines throughout the frame and hull…."

The growler rang. Belzen picked it up. "XO."

"Sir! The last one hit above our main tylium tanks and fuel is pouring into engineering! We are unable to control it. If it finds an open spark…."

Belzen paled. He hung up on the other officer and pushed a few buttons. "ATTENTION ALL HANDS! THIS IS THE XO! ABANDON SHIP, I REPEAT ABANDON SHIP!"

The order triggered a new alarm as crew members raced to escape pods or if they were near the flight deck, raptors.

Belzen looked at the medics. "Get the Admiral out of here, NOW!" He turned to a couple of marines as the medics transferred her to a stretcher. "Go with them and protect her with your lives!"

He turned to one of the few working monitors and could see one of the Calimar ships that had killed his. "You frakers are not getting away with this.." He looked and saw that half a dozen crew members where still there looking at him. "What the frak are you waiting for! Get to the pods. NOW!"

"Right after you Colonel." Replied the Coms officer.

Belzen pulled his side arm. "I don't have time for this." He fired a round into the plot table, shattering it. The others jumped. "Go! I will be right behind you."

Reluctantly they obeyed. Belzen made his way over to the ships conn. "Lets see if I can keep your attention off my people…" He urged the crippled Battlestar to turn towards the enemy and pushed the engines to flank speed. There was nothing else he could do. He sat down and watched the monitor as the enemy ship got larger. "May Lord Hades punish you in the fires of Tardaris for all time. So Say We All…"

Meanwhile, the medics raced thru the halls towards a waiting lifepod, when a bulk head crashed in front of them.  
"Frak! That was the only way…."

One of the marines quickly noticed they were near a port side docking hatch. He clicked his radio. "This is Sgt. Mike Alvins of the Battlestar Pegasus to any Raptor this net. We are trapped between frames 158 – 159 deck 1 and are near hatch 1 baker 15 port side. Request immediate medical evac for Pegasus Actual and party!"

"Sgt. Alvins this is Raptor 092, Battlestar Galactica. Call sign Boomer. I am two minutes from your position."

"Thank you Boomer."

Raptor 092

Boomer maneuvered the raptor to the hatch and impatiently waited for the collar to seal around the raptor door. Helo opened the door and the medics and marines quickly came aboard with Cain. The door was then closed. "That's all of us!"

Boomer quickly maneuvered away from the dying Battlestar. As she concentrated on maneuvering her ship, the Admiral came to. "Where the frak am I?"

"Sir, your aboard a raptor. Tylium was flooding into engineering and Colonel Belzen ordered us to abandon ship…"

Helena quickly sat up to the protests of her medics. "Where is my XO…"

Boomer interrupted. "Dear Lords, the Pegasus!"

Helena looked out the front and watched her ship turn and ram into an enemy vessel. The resulting explosion annihilated both ships. Helena closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them. She was about to speak when the raptor shook with an explosion.

"WE'VE BEEN HIT!" Yelled Boomer. "We have a fire in the port nacelle!"

Helena looked out the front as the Earth became larger. "Frak! Pilot do you have any control?"

"Barely sir! But we are going in." Boomer flipped a switch. "This is Raptor 092! KRYPTER! KRYPTER! KRYPTER!"

"Boomer! This is Galactica Actual. What is your situation?!"

"Galactica Actual, Boomer! We have been hit and have lost our port nacelle. Minimal control. We are going in!"

The raptor shook as bullets hit. "FRAK! This is Boomer to any Viper, we are under attack!"

"Boomer this is Apollo, I am two minutes your position! Hang on!"

"Apollo, I don't have two fraking minutes!" The raptor shook and started a spin that Boomer barely recovered from. "GODS DAMN IT! I have to get these frakers off me. I am nose diving."

The raptor started to rapidly descend through the atmosphere. The Calimar fighter stayed on Boomers tail trying to shot her down. More tracers went by on either side.

Helo frowned and pushed a button. "This is Raptor 092, say again!" Helo could not understand the foreign language. He turned to Boomer. "I think it's an Earther but I can't understand him."

Boomers eyes went wide as two atmospheric fighters raced passed her and opened up on her enemy. She felt a shock wave in her rear and a glace at dradis showed the enemy fighter gone. "I believe that was Earth's way of telling the Calimar to go frak themselves."

Helena grunted. "If that's the case, it's a language I can understand. Boomer is it? What kind of shape are we in?"

As Boomer fought the controls she quickly scanned her instruments. "Its bad. Port engine nacelle is gone, we just have the starboard. Controls are sluggish and we are loosing fuel."

"Can you get us down?"

"I think so sir."

Helena nodded. "Then do so! Doesn't matter where, just get us down in one piece." She turned to the senior Marine NCO. "What's our arms situation?"

"Admiral, each of us have a side arm with about two clips each. We also have two submachine guns with five clips each. We don't have any explosives though."

Helena nodded. "Not much." She then addressed the entire raptor. "Ok listen up! We have no idea of the situation on the ground, so we can't afford to stay in place to await extraction. Once we land, I want everyone to grab what little provisions are available and get away from the raptor as quickly as possible. Conserve your ammo and keep an eye out for any weapons or provisions we can use. We will try to stay together as a group but if we get separated, try to link up with local forces. Everyone got that?"

A series of "Yes sir!" issued. Helena looked back out to see the Earth atmo-fighters taking escort position on either wing. The one on the left looked shot to hell and was trailing smoke, yet he stayed with the Raptor. She mumbled. "Gods protect that brave fool."

The ground was quickly coming up, enough to make out details, such as a rather large battle taking place. Enemy tracers started to reach out for the raptor, only to be answered by the Earth fighters kicking in their after burners and opening up on the enemy ground forces. As they released what Cain would later learn were cluster bombs.

Boomer mumbled. "Frak." The raptor started to shake violently. "Everyone brace for impact!" She pulled up as hard as she could. The raptors nose came up, preventing a frontal impact but still slammed into the ground tossing everyone around. Various alarms were now screaming their warnings in the cockpit.

Cain picked herself up. "EVERYONE OUT, NOW!." She reached over and pulled an emergency handle, causing explosive bolts to blow the side hatch clear off the raptor. Cain jumped out onto the wing and turned around, waiting for the others to exit. Once Boomers boots hit the dirt, Cain yelled. "Right. On me." She quickly ran about two hundred yards before the group was blown to the ground due to artillery rounds hitting and exploding the raptor.

The group picked themselves up and looked back. All that was left was a smoking crater with parts of Raptor decorating the landscape. Boomer was less than pleased. "MOTHER FRAKERS!"

Cain turned to the angry pilot. "Don't worry. I'll see to it that you get your pound of flesh. In the mean time, lets get to cover, shall we?"

"Yes sir." Boomer looked in the opposite direction. "Admiral, that looks like a farm house about 400 meters avail."

Cain nodded. "Lets move out." The group followed the Admiral towards the farm house. Overhead, the Earth fighters screamed by. Cain looked up and watched as the fighters turned around, obviously maintaining a CAP above their group. Gun fire and screams pulled her attention back to the house ahead. She could make out obvious aliens, fighting with civilians. Turning to the marines. "Suggestions?"

Sgt. Alvins pulled field glasses up to his eyes and studied the enemy for a few seconds. "I see five enemies." He swepted his view from left to right then back. " I don't believe it. They have not set any kind of watch and I don't think they even know we are here. Sir, I would normally not suggest this but a frontal assault."

"Agreed. Watch your fields of fire and try not to hit any civilians. We don't need the Earthers pissed at us." The group responded with "yes sirs". The marines cocked their submachine guns and the their rest pulled their service pistols. They quickly rushed the farm house. The marines made quick work of three of the aliens outside.

One of the aliens had managed to get behind Boomer and tried to grab her witch ended being a big mistake. The Colonial pilot flipped the alien over her body, pulled her knife and slammed it into the aliens skull. Cain barely noticed as she forced her way into the house with a marine behind her.

A man and woman were dead with rifles not far from their bodies. A little boy was screaming under a table as the last alien was trying to reach him. Cain wasted no time as she quickly walked up to the alien and put a bullet in its brain. She holstered her gun and then crouched down to the child's level. The boy couldn't be older than three or four. He was crying and had his hands over his ears. Cain gave the boy an encouraging smile and held her arms out. "Its alright child. We …I am here." The little boy hesitated for just a few moments until he rushed into the admirals arms and buried his face in her chest.

Cain raped her arms around the child and closed her eyes for a moment. A feeling of protectiveness rushed through her. Remembering she was in a war zone, her eyes snapped open and she stood up holding the child firmly against her. "Marine. How secure is our position?"

"It could be better sir. We are not in immediate danger but that could change any minute. I don't think we can afford to stay, besides…" He looked down at what were obviously the boys dead parents.

Cain nodded. "Ok then, we…" She broke off as a noise she had not heard in a long time sounded in the distance and was getting louder. It sounded almost like a gyrocopter she once saw at the Caprican Museum of Flight when she was a little girl.

Boomer yelled from outside. "Sir we are about to have company. I think it may be the Earthers, I see a human…"

Cain walked out and maneuvered the child to her left side, using her right arm to bring field glasses to her eyes. She saw what Boomer was talking about. They were definitely gyrocopters and she could make out a clearly a human gunner behind a machine guns in one of the open doors as the craft started to land two hundred yards away. "Hold your fire!" Cain yelled.

As the craft landed, heavily armed soldiers jumped out taking up protective positions around the craft. Another jumped out and started to make his way towards the Admiral. As soon as he was near he drew himself up and saluted. Cain returned the salute the best she could with a child on her hip. The man, started talking and gesturing towards another of the craft that started to land.

Though Cain did not understand his language, she still got the message. "We have a ride out of her people. Move out." Cain lead her people towards the gyrocopter. The Earth soldiers took up protective positions as they escorted the Colonials towards the craft that still had its rotors spinning. Cain accepted a hand up and tried to get the child into the seat next to her. The child refused to let go. Cain just grunted and looked at what was obviously the crew chief to the Earth craft. "Frak it. Lets just get out of here."

The Earther frowned but still gave an understanding nod. As soon as her people were aboard, the gyrocopter took off and flew low to the ground. Cain watched the passing landscape and the looked up at the sound of jet engines. The Earth atmo-fighters were taking up escort positions. Cain raised a brow and mumbled. "Either they want to protect any Colonial or they know I'm a flag officer…"

Her second guess proved correct when the crew chief handed her a headset. She put the headset on and on instinct, "This is Pegasus Actual."

The return voice was extremely distorted with a lot of static. The crew chief frowned and messed with some control. Then the voice was clear. Helen was surprised when she heard ancient Kobolian with a heavy accept. "This is Major Glen Johnston to Admiral Helena Cain."

"This is Admiral Cain, I am now reading you."

"Admiral. Colonel Aison of the Greek Army sends his compliments. He informed the United States of the situation and requested that we render assistance. The group that you are now with is part of the 7th Air Cavalry of the United States Army. Their orders are to bring your group to our forward base of operations in the state of Kentucky. We have equipment there that should let you contact your fleet. Colonel Aison is in contact with an Admiral Adams and has advised him of the situation.

Despite the situation Cain smirked at the incorrect pronouncement of her superiors name. "Thank you for your assistance. Major, you should know that we rescued a toddler, his parents were murdered by the enemy."

The radio was silent for a few minutes. "Understood Admiral. The government has been bringing rescued children to shelters across our country. We will make arrangements…"

Cain frowned. "What are the conditions of these shelters? Never mind. The Colonial Navy will assume responsibility for this child until further notice. Cain out!"

She took of the headset and handed it back to the crew chief. Boomer looked at her. "Sir are you sure about this? The fleet is not exactly a safe place…"

Cain grunted. "Earth is no more safe than a fleet vessel and any Battlestar Commander that objects to his presence and go frak themselves." She looked out of the window then looked back at Boomer. "During the Cylon war, I lost my parents. All that was left was me and my sister. We where taking to a children's shelter on Taron. While they meant well, the conditions…. I will not subject this little boy to that hell." She tightened her grip around the child and turned her attention back out to the passing scenery.


	6. Chapter 6

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I do not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colonies by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Battlestars for Earth

Chapter 5

CIC

Marinestar Oden's Chariot

Outside the Wormhole

2 AU from Sol System

Aprilis 3, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 11, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0415 Hours GMT

General Frederick Neil watched the video relay from Earth grimly. Both the enemy and the Colonials were being decimated, though it did appear that the Colonial ships were starting to push the enemy out of orbit. A small opening was occurring over the Northern hemisphere. "There! Right there! Major Long, plot a combat jump to that exact orbit and relay to the other Marinestars. Colonel Alexander, I want enemy positions painted and fire missions on the way the second we jump!"

A series of "Yes Sirs!" answered his orders. He picked up a phone. "Give me Division wide. Now here this! We will be jumping into Earth Orbit in a few minutes. Archangel Bombers with Viper Escorts will precede raptors and assault shuttles. Be advised, planetary bombardment will begin the second we jump, so stay clear of the Marinestars fields of fire.

Remember Earth is a Colony. This means conventional arms only! Nuclear Ordinance is forbidden in the atmosphere or on the ground." He hung up the phone. "Lieutenant, start the clock!"

"Sir yes Sir!" The Lieutenant in question inserted a jump key into the console. "Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. JUMP!"

Earth Orbit

"Jump Complete!"

General Neil turned to his Air Controller and nodded. The Major picked up a handset. "Archangels launch! Vipers launch!"

Vipers flew out of the tubes and Archangel bombers dropped from belly ports on the Marinestar and angled for the planet.

"Enemy targets located!" Yelled a gunnery control officer. Neil turned to her. "FIRE MISSION!" KEW's and planetary bombardment canons opened up. It was about 45 seconds for the explosive rounds to hit their targets.

"Vipers and Archangels cleared. Raptors launch! Assault shuttles launch!" Marines started heading for the surface.

Landram 305

2 Platoon, 5th Regiment, Colonial Marine Corps

Currently docked under assault shuttle 15, Marinestar Chariot of Ares

Sgt. David Fritz adjusted the radio frequency till he was on the platoon frequency. "Alright listen up! Our target is the far edge of what appears to be a space port on the largest continental mass. Once we hit dirt, move your landrams away from the shuttles as quickly as possible. We will move in delta formation. I will assume point, beta on the left, charlie on the right and delta bring up the rear." The pilot then relayed information from the Vipers. "Ok, the flyboys say that the local's Armor will have a red five pointed star outlined in yellow painted on their turrets. Enemy armor is a dark purple, with a triple barrow gun coming out the front, no turrets. Watch your targets."

The pilot came over his speakers. "30 seconds and the LZ is hot!"

The sergeant went back on platoon net. "LZ is hot! Lock and load ladies!"

First six raptors came in firing missiles and eighty millimeter rounds into enemy units. As soon as they touched down, the side doors swung up and Marines hopped out securing a parameter. Four assault shuttles flared down and demagnetized the arms holding the Landrams in place. True to the sergeants orders, the four landram drivers literally floored the accelerators and the colonial landrams picked up speed and distance towards what were terminal buildings in the distance.

The Sargent yelled. "TARGET LANDRAM! THREE OCLOCK! LOAD HE!" As the Colonial landram reached its top speed, the turret swung to bring the main twin guns to bare on the enemy target. The enemy came to a halt and started to rotate its entire body to bring its guns to bear. Problem was that Colonial armor is specifically designed to engage Cylons and when you are dealing with the toasters, staying still is a death sentence. Thus Colonial units trained to fire on the move. The Calimar didn't stand a chance.

"HIT! That's a kill. TARGET LANDRAM, NINE OCLOCK! LOAD HE!"

Enemy casualties started to mount up very quickly. Bombers, vipers and raptors screamed overhead, adding their own ordinance to the slaughter of the enemy. Boyed by the Colonials actions, Earth units soon put in an appearance and added their own deadly fire. Soon the area was devoid of any live enemies. The sergeant looked out his viewer and saw an Earther waving in the distance. "Gavens, make towards that soldier at two o'clock, right in front of that Earth landram."

"Right on Sargent." Soon the landram came to a halt and the Sargent popped the top turret and pulled himself out. With practiced ease he slid down the front and landed on his feet.

The soldier came to attention and snapped him a salute. "Thank you comrade for your aid."

The Sargent returned the salute. "You speak Caprician!"

The soldier lowered his hand. "We call it Ancient Greek but yes. I am Captain Le Wu of the Peoples Liberation Army. Welcome to the Peoples Republic of China!"

"Sgt. David Fritz, Colonial Marine Corps." He could hear fighting in the distance. "Are the aliens in the city?"

Captain Wu nodded. "Yes, they are in Beijing. They have dug in and are difficult to get them out. The chap jong's have even turned our Tiananmen Square into a place of abomination."

"Abomination?"

The Captain nodded. "It is where they are collecting the children for enslavement."

"Frak That!" The Sgt. looked behind him. Half the regiment was now on the ground. "Sir, lets go talk to the Colonel. We Colonials have a problem with frakers who abuse children."

Captian Wu gave a single nod. "As do we. We would welcome your help in liberating the children and then our city."

Archangel Bomber 439, Marinestar Oden's Chariot

Launch plus three minutes

Major Gregory Steal pulled the stick quickly to the left to avoid the enemy triple A. He then jerked the bomber back to the right, bringing him back on target. "How we doing Shells?"

His ECO adjusted the Dradis view to show the target relative to the incoming bomber. "Two minutes to target!"

The Major tightened his grip on the stick and kept maneuvering his craft. Enemy surface to air missiles joined the already heavy AA fire. This was not to mention enemy fighters that were being engaged by Marine Vipers. It was turning into a real fur ball in the sky's of Earth.

Speaking of which, his co pilot exclaimed, "Shit! There goes our Viper escort!" The

Major had also witnessed the death of the two Vipers. "Gunny, look sharp, we are about to have unwanted guests!"

The Gunny in the back grunted. He did a quick survey. The Archangel bomber had four CEW batteries, aft, top, bottom and one in the nose controlled by the co-pilot. These guns fired 80 millimeter depleted uranium shells at a reciprocal rate of 5000 rounds a minute, that were specifically designed to push through hardened Cylon ground bunkers. Against aircraft…well overkill is a massive understatement. Each battery sported twin cannons, were motor controlled and equipped with dradis targeting systems.

On the flip side, fighters tend to move a speeds not easily matched by bombers. Thus making target acquisition very difficult. Still, be stupid enough to get in their sites and you will be spending quality time with your deity's the very next minute. As was proved by three arrogant Calimar pilots that mistook the bomber for a soft target.

The Gunny looked at his own dradis and grinned. "Now that is more like it!"

"Lets not get cocky!" Yelled the major. "Another flight of those bitches are about to jump us!"

Another voice came across the radio in ancient Kobolian. "Colonial craft, this is Blue Leader. We are thirty seconds from your position coming in on your three o'clock."

"Blue Leader, this is Archangel 439 of the Marinestar Oden's Chariot, call sign Knockers, please clarify your last transmission."

"Knockers, this is Blue Leader, call sign Mustang. We are a flight of seven F-30 Eagle II air superiority fighters out of Edwards AFB. We will get the bandits off your back."

"Ten seconds to weapons release!" Yelled the navigator. The major concentrated on flying his plane as Earth fighters screamed by, engaging the incoming enemy. "Guided bombs away! Three CB-105 bunker busters fell out of the open weapons bay of the Archangel. Boosters ignited in the back of the bombs pushing them into ten times the speed of sound. While they were non nuclear, the effect of them connecting on the concentration of enemy ground units was almost as devastating with three miniature mushroom clouds blooming.

Shouting erupted between the Earther pilots for a few minutes until the Major could once again hear ancient Kobolian. "Blue leader to Knockers. I told my fight that there is no radiation. Please tell me I am not a lair and you did not just nuke my homeland."

"Relax Mustang. The bombs are non nuclear. It is their speed combined with their warheads that create the appearance of a nuke. That said, you don't want to be within a quarter kilometer of one when it goes off ."

"Shit. Remind me not to piss you Colonials off." More Earth language came across the line and then Mustang was back on the line. "Knockers, I have just received a tasking request, however my flight is down to air to air only."

One target was just as good as the next and besides, he had orders to help his Earth brothers if the opportunity arouse. "What is the target?"

"An enemy command and control bunker set up in the Hollywood hills. If you are willing…"

The major responded. "Lead the way."

Battlestar Pacifica CIC

Earth Orbit

Half the lights were out and the rest were flickering. It was hell fighting the old girl with her electronics on the fritz.

"We just lost dradis again!"

Commander Tigh yelled. "GET IT THE FRAK BACK UP, NOW!" The old Battlestar shook with another hit. He turned to his XO. "Damage report!"

"We have fires in the starboard flight pod, fire crews are still battling the flames. We also have haul breaches on decks three, five, nine and ten. We are down to seven KEW batteries and the port missile tubes are gone. Electronics are out and the starboard flight pod has gone dark. We can't land craft not to mention launch."

Tigh grunted. "Redirect our wings to Galactica."

"Already done sir. We also have radiation on decks seven through eleven, forward of frame 156 to 23. Those areas have been evacuated."

"Dradis is back." Another warhead hit the Battlestar, causing more damage. The XO turned to Tigh. "Sir, she can't take much more of this."

"Then we need to end it." He looked up at the Dradis. "It looks like only two Calimar ships are in our area." He picked up a grower phone. "Any viper pilot at 219 Karam zero eight, this is Pacifica Actual."

"Pacifica Actual, this is Apollo."

"Major, can you see the condition of the enemy vessels at 218 Karam zero nine?"

"Yes Pacifica Actual. The port one is listing to starboard and has fires on half its decks. The starboard one is banged up but is still operational. It is from this ship that you are taking hits from."

"Thank you Apollo. Pacifica Actual out." Tigh turned to his XO. "How many nukes do we have left?"

"Four sir."

"Are the starboard tubes still operational?"

"More or less."

"Excellent, then load the last of our nukes and target those frakers." Tigh pointed at the two enemy vessels on the dradis.

"YES SIR!" The XO picked up his own phone headset. "Load tubes three trough six with nuclear ordinance. All hands stand by for nuclear missile launch!"

Tigh watched and waited till he could launch his last shot. Suddenly the enemy ships disappeared from dradis.

"SIR! The Calimar…"

"I see it! Frak!"

Battlestar Galactica CIC

Admiral Adama watched as the enemy fleet jumped out. "Dee get me Oden's Chariot."

"Yes sir."

"Oden's Chariot this is Galactica Actual."

"Galactica Actual, this is Oden Actual, go ahead."

"General, what is the situation on the ground?"

"Sir, our forces are linking up with local Earth Units and are pushing enemy forces out of the major cities. We have also been successful in breaking up most major enemy units of strength and have liberated over seventy camps where they were enslaving our brothers. Current estimates put enemy strength at about two divisions but scattered across the planet."

Adama frowned at the thought of the slave centers. "Do we know if the enemy was able to take any of their hostages off planet?"

"We don't have a count, but indicates are affirmative. I have given divisional intelligence orders to secure any an all enemy records of opportunity. We have taken approximately seven thousand enemy POWs."

"And the Earthers?"

"Not so much. My information is that our Earth brothers are not inclined to provide the enemy any quarter."

Adama frowned but really could not hold the Earthers to blame. If the Calimar had visited Caprica he would wipe them out to the man. "Very well. Continue your efforts and provide the locals all possible support. We need the planet secure as soon as possible. I don't know when the rest of our fleet will be here and we can't count on the enemy not coming back.

"Yes sir!"

"Galactica Actual out." He turned to his communications officer. "Dee, can you get me in touch with anyone on the surface."

"Yes sir. We currently have a connection to a facility that is called "Noraid". Dee frowned convinced she got the pronunciation wrong. "A General Patrick Fitzgerald commands the facility and he is also in command of something called the NATO alliance. He has a translator that speaks ancient Kobolian. The facilities call sign is Crystal Palace."

Adama nodded. "Put me through Dee."

"Yes sir." Dee pushed a few buttons. "Crystal Palace, Crystal Palace, this is the Battlestar Galactica."

"Battlestar Galactica, this is Crystal Palace."

"Crystal Palace, my CO requests communications with Crystal Palace Actual."

"Galactica, do you mean our CO?" The speaker sounded confused with the Colonial Naval designations for commanding officers.

"That is affirmative."

"Stand by Galactica." A few seconds later a foreign voice came on the line spoke, after which the Earth officers words were translated into ancient Kobolian. "This is General Patrick Fitzgerald of the North American Aerospace Defense Command. "

Adama picked up the line. "General Fitzerald, this is Vice Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Navy. I have assumed command of what's left of the Colonial Fleet."

"Admiral Adama. On behalf of the people of Earth I thank….That is….Admiral, words can not possibly express my gratitude for what you and yours have down for me and mine. The Earth is in your debt."

"General there is no debt between brothers. I am positive that if the roles were reversed, Earth would equally come to the side of her sister Colonies."

There was silence at the other end. Adama was about to turn to Dee to see if they had lost the General, when he spoke once again. "None the less, if the Kobolians are ever in need and it is within our power, then you shall have it."

"General, things are stable up here for the moment. I suggest we met to discuss what we should do next."

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Usual disclosures: Much to my dismay, I do not own in whole or part the Battlestar Galactica Universe nor any of its characters. It is and remains the sole property of the Sci-fi Channel. Next, this story is an alternate universe and does not follow cannon. The first thing I have changed is that I never liked the concept that the 13th tribe was Cylon. I also decided that I did not like the story to take place in the year 150,000 BC, thus I have changed Earths time line (you will see).

I have read a few stories where the Colonial's (pre-fall) send a fleet to bring Earth into the Colonies by force. However, I thought what if instead, the Colonial Fleet was sent to aid us in our darkest hour...

Battlestars for Earth

Chapter 6

Forward US Army Command Post

State of Kentucky

United States of America

Earth, Sol System

Aprilis 4, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 12, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0830 Hours GMT

Starbuck put her service pistol to the head of the alien. "Hi there. I would suggest you stop moving and surrender. On the other hand, you frackers shot down my Viper, so by all means, give me a fracken reason!"

The alien knew he was beat. Truth was the Calimar had lost this battle when the human bombers destroyed his unit's armor. He slowly put his rifle on the ground and put his hands on his head. Starbuck smirked. "Good choice". She startled when one of her Earth brothers walked right up, snarled and put a bullet in the things head.

She looked up with just a bit of shock as she watched the Earther snarled and spit on the dead alien. Then he looked over at her, said something in his own language then walked off. She whispered, "frack."

"You can say that again." Came from behind her. Starbuck looked over and came to attention, saluting smartly. "Sir!"

Admiral Helena Cain walked up and looked down on the dead monstrosity. "As you were lieutenant…?"

"Lieutenant Kara Thrace, sir! Battlestar Galactica."

Cain looked back up and studied the pilot for a few minutes. "Shot down?"

Thrace had a moment of embarrassment. "Yes sir."

Cain snorted. "Don't worry about it Lieutenant. Hades knows I certainly have no room to talk."

"Sir."

"I had a Battlestar shot to hell right under my feet. Then had the joy of a raptor coming apart around me, before kissing the dirt. If I didn't know any better, I would say I annoyed the Lords this morning." She looked down and sneered. "Then again, we humans seem to attract fracked up enemies."

Starbuck snorted. "Yes sir, we do." A gun shot drew both of their attentions to see another Earther executing a Calimar. "Sir, should we be…"

Cain put a hand on Starbucks shoulder. "I wouldn't Lieutenant. Our Earth brothers are fracked off. Not that I blame them. From what I understand, enough prisoners have been captured by the fleet to satisfied those obsessive compulsives in Intelligence. Besides, after what I have seen, I am tempted to dispense some justice myself."

Starbuck could only nod to that. "Yes sir."

A marine made his way over to the two women. "Sir."

Cain looked over. "Report Alvins."

Sgt Alvins lowered his salute. "Galactica is sending a Raptor down for you. Admiral Adama is going to meet with Earth's commanding officer and requests your presence."

Cain nodded. "Very well. Lieutenant Trace, I would like you to accompany me."

"Sir?"

"You flew against the enemy, we are going to need your insights. Besides, with the mood our brothers are in…"She gave a nod of her head towards some Earth Soldiers that were beating the crap out of a Calimar… "I think we should remove any Colonials from the immediate area." She turned to the Sargent. "Alvin's. There are about a total of fourteen Colonials on this base. Radio Galactica and have them send down enough Raptors for a total extraction."

"Yes sir." The sergeant started to turn as Cain called to him. "Oh Alvins?" "Yes sir?" "How's the boy?" "Still Sleeping Admiral."

She nodded as the sergeant walked off. Starbuck turned and asked. "A boy sir?"

Cain turned to the Viper pilot. "A war orphan that has attached himself to me. A Story for another time." She looked back over to the Earthers and narrowed her eyes. "I've seen this before. Its going to get worse before it gets better. Gather our people Lieutenant. I want to be out of here before the Earther's run out of aliens to butcher and decide to turn to us for further sport."

Area 51

State of Nevada

United States of America

Earth, Sol System

Aprilis 4, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 12, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0915 Hours GMT

Fires were burning everywhere, from equipment, vehicles, buildings and aircraft. Both human and Calimar bodies littered the ground all over the top-secret base. The few survivors left were left, had taken shelter in the main hanger. A rather large man in a dark suit was checking over an older man in a suit. "Sir, I need you to stay awake."

The older man blinked and weakly replied. "I am still here. Any luck?"

"Miller thinks he has the radio almost fixed. He is going to try in a few minutes."

The older man turned to look at a much younger man across the hanger.

That younger man, finished fiddling with the wires and tried the mic. "This is Special Agent Timothy Miller of the United States Secret Service to anyone on this net. Please respond."

After a few minutes of stactic a voice responded. "This is the communications officer of the Colonial Marinestar Camden…"

Marinestar Camden

Earth Orbit

Sol System

A few minutes later

The Lieutenant frowned at the response he just received from the Earther. "Stand by Agent Miller." He looked across the CIC to the XO. "Colonel Tams, sir!"

The Colonel made his way over. "What do you have Otton?"

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from an Agent Miller. He says is an officer is something called the Secrecy Service of the States Union."

"Secrecy Service?" What the frack was that, wondered the Colonel. The Lietenant shrugged. "My Kobolian is rusty, I might not be saying it right, sir."

The Colonel nodded. "Well what does he want?"

"He says that he has the President and is requesting medical…."

The Colonel's eyes went up. "The President? I wonder if it is that is the same as… Wait. How do we know if this is the truth?"

"He said if we could contact military authorities on Earth, he has authentication codes. Sir, Galactica is in contact with a senior military command center…"

"Hold that thought Lieutenant." The Colonel quickly went over to his commanding officer and briefed the General. Both men quickly made their way over to the coms station. The General spoke. "Otton, put me in contact with Crystal Palace Actual, now!"

"Yes sir. Crystal Palace, Crystal Palace. This is the Colonial Marinestar Camden."

"Colonial Marinestar this is Crystal Palace."

"Crystal Palace, we have Priority Red traffic for Crystal Palace Actual." The Lieutenant quickly realized his counterpart probally did not know what a Priority Red was. "Um…Priority Red is the most urgent actionable information in Colonial Fleet talk."

"Stand by…"

"This is the commanding officer of Crystal Palace to the Marinestar Camden. I under stand you have critic traffic for this station."

The General picked up the mic. "Crystal Palace Actual, this is Camden Actual. We are receiving a transmission from someone claiming to be an agent in your Secrecy Service. They say they have your President. We need to know if this person is who they say they are."

The General waited for the shock he was sure his Earth counterparts were experiencing. His lieutenant looked up to him. "Sir, if I may say, your ancient Kobolian is much better than mine."

The General nodded. "Once upon a time I wanted to be a lawyer." The Earther was back. "Marinestar Camden. Can you tie us on the same transmission as the Secret Service Agent."

The General gave the Lieutenant a nod. He listened to the rapid speech between the two Earthers and what was obviously challenge codes and responses. After a few minutes, the Earth commander addressed the General. "Marinestar Camden. Agent Miller is authenticated. He is with our President. We don't have any birds in the area…"

"Standby…" The General turned to the Colonel. "We have 4 assault shuttles with viper escorts about 10 minutes from the transmission…"

The General gave a sharp nod. "Do it!" He pressed the mic again. "Gentlemen. The Colonial Marines are on their way."

Area 51

State of Nevada

United States of America

Earth, Sol System

Aprilis 4, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 12, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

0935 Hours GMT

Agent Miller made his way over to his boss and the President. "Sir. Our new allies are sending in an extraction."

The senior agent and head of the Presidential Detail nodded and leaned down to address his Principle. "Sir, help is on its way. You just need to hang in there."

The President opened his eyes. "Who?" Whispered the President."

Miller responded. "Our new allies, sir. They call themselves the Colonials. They are the ones that attacked the Calimar."

The senior agent turned his head to strange engine noises and noticed incoming aircraft. "I think they are here."

A few minutes latter foreign language could be heard. If the Americans could understood, they would have heard. "COLONIAL MARINES! COLONIAL MARINES!"

The other agents started to reach for their weapons as armed men stormed the hanger. The senior agent yelled. "Stand down! They are friendly's."

Seeing only fellow humans, the Colonial CO ordered his men to lower their rifles. He asked a question that the senior agent did not understand but assumed the meaning correctly and pointed to the President. "He is the President."

Medics rushed up to the man on the ground and started working on him. After a few minutes, the Colonial CO, a major, asked. "So, what's the word?"

"He has lost a lot of blood. I think there are internal injuries and both his legs are broken."

"Can we move him?"

"Yes sir. The sooner we get him to the hospital ship the better."

"Make it happen."

A sergeant asked. "Do we also take the others?"

The major replied. "From what I understand, they are the equivalent of the Presidential Guard. Could you see the Guard allowing Adar going anywhere without them?"

NORAD, Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado

United States of America

Earth, Sol System

Aprilis 4, YR98 (Colonial Calendar)

June 12, 2065 (Earth Calendar)

1130 Hours GMT

Adama stepped out of the Raptor. Vipers flew overhead as he made his way over to the waiting delegation. He made his way over and saluted the man he assumed was General Fritzgerald. "Vice Admiral William Adama, Colonial Navy."

Another officer spoke quietly to the General, who quickly replied with his own salute and in his own language. After a few seconds both men lowered their arms and the officer address Adama. "Admiral Adama, sir. I am Captain Wayne Jacobs, United States Air Force. With your permission, I will serve as translator between you and the General. Sir, this is General Patrick Fritzerald, United States Air Force and commanding office of the North American Aerospace Defense Command."

"Understood Captain. Please tell the General, that despite the circumstances, I am pleased to meet him."

"The General replies the same. Sir, we should head into the mountain. We should not risk you or the General out in the open like this."

Adama gave a quick survey of the area. "Do you believe there are Calimar nearby?"

"No sir, but why take the risk."

"I agree." With that the party walked down the long tunnel to a huge blast door. "Captain, if its not violating your security, could you tell me about this place?"

After getting permission from the General, the Captain replied. "Yes sir. Its not exactly a secret, as most of the world knows about NORAD. NORAD is short for North American Aerospace Defence Command. NORAD is a joint venture between the United States and Canada to defend North America from nuclear attack. It was initially set up during our Cold War with Russia. The mountain is only one aspect and was home to the Cheyenne Mountain Operations Center (CMOC). There are fifteen buildings in the mountain and was designed to survive a nuclear attack."

Adama interrupted. "If I may, what are these United States and Russia."

"They are nations of Earth sir. Earth has over two hundred nations."

"There is not a centralized government?"

"No sir. There are international organizations, such as the United Nations. However, the individual countries don't always get along." The Captain thought for a moment. "This invasion may change that."

Adama nodded, thinking that the Colonies didn't really come together until the Cylons nearly wiped them out. He started listening to the captain again.

"Cheyenne Mountain turned into a back up command center shortly after the turn of the century and NORAD was ran out of Peterson AFB. When the Calimar attacked, it was decided to relocate here as it is still American's most protected site."

They had just stepped off a second elevator when Adama asked. "How far down are we?"

"1500 feet sir." They walked into a conference room and sat down.

The General addressed Adama through the translator. "Before we get started, may I ask the condition of the President?"

"He is currently aboard our hospital ship and is still in surgery. I understand that he has multiple internal injuries and it will be sometime before we know more definitively. I am sorry I do not have better news General."

The man just gave a weary nod. "At least he is alive. Many can not claim the same." The General closed his eyes for a brief moment then reopened them and focused on Amada. "Admiral Adama. Once again, on behalf of a grateful world, thank you for all that you have done."

Knowing that the other man would continue, Adama accepted with a nod. "I would do the same for any human world. General, my officers believe that with the exception of a few stragglers here and there, the Calimar presence on Earth has been neutralized. Do you concur?"

"Yes Admiral, my people believe the same. I understand you have taken prisoners."

Adama gave a short nod. "Yes and with all due respect, we are not going to turn them over."

The General held up his hand. "I understand. I know what my people are doing. Personally, I don't give a damn if all the Calimar are wiped out. On the other hand, we need intelligence, so its better that they are in your custody. I'll issue orders for my people to keep away from your POW camps."

"Thank you General. I in turn will share any intelligence we may have." Adama considered his next words then proceeded. "Along those lines, you should know that Colonial Intelligence believes that Earth Children were taken with the Calimar when they fled the system."

The General gave a short nod. "We unfortunately agree." He took a deep breath. "Its going to be a problem as Earth does not have interstellar ships, let alone warships. Your people have already done so much for us and I really don't have the right to ask, but would you consider assisting us in building ships that can go after our kids."

Adama smiled. "I can do better. The Colonial government quickly realized that Earth would need help getting started with a defense fleet. We brought along ships that had been decommissioned but we give you a good start at learning how to handle modern warships. We lost a couple, and most are in need of time in a dock but they work and will be an excellent way to accelerate your learning. In addition, we brought a mobile shipyard called a construction yard that you can use as the basis of an orbital yard. General Fritzerald, I now turn command of Battlestar Group 75 over to you."


End file.
